


Recite

by Roysth



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roysth/pseuds/Roysth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in their city certainly took a turn for the interesting with the Brave Police around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homework

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be a general collection of small ficlets for all the Brave Police. Those bots are just too cute. I hope I don't characterize anyone incorrectly. I'm still in the middle of watching BPJD.

Homework is one thing. Upsetting, naturally, annoying, most definitely. But above all it is boring. So very boring. Any school child, no matter their age, will tell you so. Yuuta is no different, of course. He has simply discovered that homework is even more boring when it's keeping you from hanging out with several giant transforming robots.

He's tried so many different escape attempts. Through the window, sneaking through the house, even enlisting Drill Boy's help with the promise of soccer. And yet still he sits in his room, at his desk. Doing homework at the police station was 'too distracting'. It was hardly his fault. Who would ever want to do math when he could accompany Deckerd on patrol?

Yuuta sighs as he erases his answer for the third time. He sets his pencil down and turns to look out his window. Maybe Deckerd or Mccrane or someone would come by to check up on him? There hadn't been any weird aliens or huge doom robots attacking the city lately. Their patrols would be ending soon. Maybe he could convince Azuki and Kurumi that they would need him for reports. All police officers had to report their patrols to their bosses, right? The light is just beginning to leave them sky outside. Deckerd usually comes around just before dark. Yuuta looks back to his homework. Unfortunately, none of the unfinished problems had filled themselves out while he wasn't looking. Deckerd wouldn't want him to leave without finishing the whole thing. Yuuta pouts at the offending piece of paper, leaning back in his chair.

He promptly falls out of it when the world shakes in a loud bang. He scrambles to his feet and races to the window. A column of smoke raises out of the downtown area, and another explosion follows. Yuuta is already running out the front door, slipping on his shoes, when Deckerd rolls up.

"Yuuta!" shouts the police car, sirens wailing. He brakes and opens the passenger side door. "There's been-"

"An attack! I know!" Yuuta hops in and snaps his seat belt into place. "Let's go Deckerd!"

"Okay, Boss!" 

It looks like the homework will have to wait.


	2. The world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom de yada.

It's the first thing they realize. The first thing that strikes them to their cores.

The place they were born into is beautiful.

Not the hangar. Not the cradles. Not the concrete tombs they first greet life in, silent as the dead. It's Yuuta. It's the grass outside. It's the deep blue sky.

Children are always amazed by the world around them. The Brave Police are no different. Though they were brought online knowing most of the world, they had never experienced it. Ask any of them, and while it might take some time, each and every one of them will tell you how their super A.I. raced with their first arrest. How a certain song will make them move their hips. How their boss's smiles make them feel lighter than air. They see the world around them, and they adore it. 

Duke watches the way the light simmers on the open sea.

Deckerd asks Yuuta about his favorite show to listen to his voice.

Power Joe sighs dreamily as the couples on his soap opera confess their love.

Shadowmaru sits in the forest listening to bird songs.

Dumpson eagerly attends outside art exhibits.

Drill Boy stands on tip toe outside a soccer stadium and cheers with each goal.

Gunmax races on back roads with wild children in fast cars.

The Brave Police live, and so do they love.

The place they were born into is beautiful.


	3. College Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans grow old, eventually.

They don't like to think about it. They hadn't for a long time. It wasn't something they knew at first. It existed, yes, but they never made the connection. Never to Yuuta. Birthdays were weird celebrations humans had at a certain point in the year. Sicknesses were easily gotten through. Hair turning grey was just a color change. Growing old doesn't make sense to robots.  
Deckerd remembers how it felt to learn. The tightening in his chest. 'Yuuta will be going to college in the fall'. Of course, their boss still worked with them, solving cases and fighting crime. But he no longer lived at home. Yuuta lived in a 'dorm' on 'campus'. There was no room on campus for a police car like Deckerd. No garage to retire to that Yuuta could enter at any part of the night for a chat. He spent less and less of his free time with the Brave Police, citing homework and studying that needed to be done. Four years, Yuuta had promised him the day he'd moved in. Four years, and then back to their fun.   
It scared him.   
It wasn't fair to Yuuta, to be so upset over something like this. College was important. But it's not college Deckerd's scared about. He's not worried about a little time alone.

 

Yuuta is growing up.

 

Deckerd hates it. He wishes he didn't know what growing up meant. On bad nights, he wishes that Yuuta would never grow up. That he'd remain a child forever, that he and Deckerd could be friends until time ended. He wishes Yuuta would forever be the tiny scrap of justice and kindness that could barely see over his dashboard. But that's not fair to anyone, least of all Yuuta. He deserves the chance to change and grow, to experience new things and meet new people. Deckerd will remind himself of that fact, alone in a cold garage, and try to convince himself it's enough.


End file.
